Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing apparatus, a vehicle, a processing method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-257338 describes controlling to receive data detected by each sensor, detect blind spots and barriers, estimate a collision probability to a run-out walker, and set and present an appropriate vehicle speed that keeps the collision probability to a reference value or less.
However, in a case in which, for example, a walker exists on one side of a road, and a stopped vehicle exists on the other side of the road, another person can run out from the vicinity of the stopped vehicle onto the road toward the walker. Such a case is not taken into consideration at all in patent literature 1.
The present invention provides a technique for implementing safer automated driving assuming run-out of a person onto a road.